


End of the Line

by MiaSanStars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSanStars/pseuds/MiaSanStars
Summary: For those who have been replaced





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bayermund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayermund/gifts).



> For those who have been replaced

Mario has been thinking about this for so long. He doesn't know how explain everything to Bastian, too scared to screw things up again. It's all he's been good at lately. 

You see, to Mario, everything was...okay before Lukas came along; he felt special and loved by Bastian. He felt like he finally belonged somewhere. He knew now that he had been mistaken. He couldn't give Bastian what he wanted, and so quite rightly Bastian had moved on. This didn't hurt Mario, he knew that he'd still be special to Bastian in his own way and he wanted Bastian to be happy.

Unfortunately things could never be that simple though. He remembered how Lukas had messaged him that night, strange because they'd not spoken for a long while and Mario was not his biggest fan. They'd talked and Lukas has pretended to be interested in how he was; just creating small talk until the question came.

"Were you flirting with Bastian?"

Mario had been surprised by the comment. And by the ones that followed. 

"Are you together?"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Not wanting to expose he and Bastian's own business he sort of dismissed it, said it was complicated. Lukas had said it was alright and that he'd just misjudged the situation. What dumbfounded Mario the most is that Lukas had said he wasn't jealous or possessive...

Mario had been drunk that night too, though he remembers everything clear as day. When Bastian had confirmed it was indeed Lukas he was seeing Mario just stopped functioning. Why him why? His dislike of Lukas had suddenly turned into...well he couldn't stand him after that. Mario wanted nothing more than Bastian to be happy - wanted him to be in a relationship. Just not with him. 

Being right under Mario's nose and the fact that Lukas and Bastian had been close friends before meant that Mario was going to be replaced completely. Once, he'd been the person (apart from family and other friends Mario had no knowledge of) that knew the most about Bastian, the one who heard his problems and prided himself in being special. But why would Bastian want him now? He had nothing to give that Lukas couldn't give him. Lukas probably even gave him more. He thought often about how Bastian didn't talk to him much anymore. He thought how Bastian would spend any spare minute on Lukas instead of him. He thought of how Lukas would be the first person Bastian was with when he woke, and the last before he slept. 

It made him weep. It made him jealous beyond belief. It made him think about how he couldn't stand he even think of Lukas, and how being in Bastian's company sometimes made it too hard to bear. 

There was only one thing he could do and he hated it with all his heart. He had hurt Bastian, time and time again - he wasn't even sure if Bastian felt the same way about him anymore. Probably not. But Lukas, Lukas made Bastian happy. How could he make him choose between them? 

And that's when Mario realised that he didn't have to make Bastian choose. Mario was making the choice for him. It made him laugh because it probably wouldn't have been a hard decision anyway. Bastian was happy in that respect and who was Mario to screw things up yet again. This was the hardest thing for him to do, to give up his own happiness for someone he disliked, to give up the person that made him who he was. The person that made him feel even just that little bit human and like he had a chance in life. The feelings of loss and depression were not unfamiliar to Mario; he'd already imagined several times that it had been over with Bastian. He'd cried when thought of his life without him. He'd have to get used to crying, though, for he'd already lost his best friend. 

Putting aside his own happiness was all he could do. Why make someone else unhappy? He knew Bastian would get over him soon. Perhaps he had already...perhaps he gave up on him a long time ago. 

That's not what Mario wanted to think about though, as he walked up the path clutching the red envelope in his hand. He knew Bastian was in; the lights were on, voices echoing louder as he got closer. Without a second thought the letter was slipped into the letterbox. Mario knew he was a coward for being able to say this to Bastian's face himself. But that's just it. He was a coward. 

Walking back up the path he thought to himself 'what have I done?' followed by tears that almost turned to ice on his cheeks out in the cold. 

What have I done?


End file.
